barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barbie: The Pearl Princess
Rumors and Images To address what was on the Talk Page before, don't add rumors to the wiki. From now on, try to get proof of what you add about new movies and add it to the Talk Page. For an example of what I mean, look at the Talk Page for Barbie and the Secret Door. Anyway, for new images you find, please make sure they haven't already been uploaded. There's a new image for Pearl Princess and it's been uploaded 4 times. So please check first. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:15, October 29, 2013 (UTC) New Plot Description http://www.thehut.com/blu-ray/barbie-the-pearl-princess/10867650.html --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 17:17, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actors and Components *Katie Crown and Kelly Sheridan are in the movie. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 15:20, November 15, 2013 (UTC) New Dolls http://mattelken.blogspot.co.uk/2013/12/prototipos-em-alta-qualidade-das.html http://mattelken.blogspot.com.br/2013/11/sereias-de-barbie-peal-princess-2014.html Here are new images of dolls for the movie, but do not upload them to the wiki unless you get permission from the owner of the photos. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 22:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Where's the official trailer? Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) 20:18, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ink to the official trailer was deleted, anyway new dolls! link http://barbie-4ever.blog.cz/1312/barbie-perlova-princezna-mini-panenky#komentare Happyboy88 (talk) 19:03, December 15, 2013 (UTC)happyboy88Happyboy88 (talk) 19:03, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Trailer http://www.universalstudiosentertainment.com/barbie-the-pearl-princess/ The UltraViolet is coming March 11 that's my birthday although it's not the release date for the DVD that's akward for me. PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 10:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Full Story from Junior Novelization Book Chapter 1-4, Chapter 5-7, Chapter 8-12, and Chapter 13-17 This is so cool!! Can't wait to watch the story in the movie!! PrincessMariposaBarbie (talk) 14:20, January 10, 2014 (UTC) In Theaters I heard Barbie: The Pearl Princess is coming in theaters in Feb according to Barbie's Youtube channel on a trailer the link is here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5Tp9SCHvBU . And there's more crew in the movie i took a shot. PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 12:24, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Dolls on Shop.Mattel.com They released the Lumina doll and the Mermaid Salon or Salon La Mer playset already on it's website. PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 11:33, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Website I can't believe Mattel made the website of Barbie movies again during one year ago they're never doing that. Here it is the Pearl Princess site. PrincessMariposaBarbie (talk) 20:47, February 01, 2014 (UTC) Something is weird... Hmm...I got some mistakens from the movie. First, there's a picture of Lumina take a blue high heel, that seen in some scenes of "Mermaid Party!" music video. Do you think that's really weird? Why high heel is saved in the mermaid salon? High heel is unused in the underwater, mermaids have tail and no legs, so they'll not used high heels and nobody living things in underwater anymore. Second, from some scenes of "Mermaid Party!" music video again. In some scenes, Lumina use her magic power and she is transformed to a mermaid princess, actually without Pearl of the Sea medallion and it was placed in mermaid salon (01.44-01.53). That's same with this picture and the transformed of Lumina to mermaid princess in the official trailer and placed in the castle (after she got Pearl of the Sea medallion from the king). That's weird, because there's two same scenes just with different locations. And it's impossible to transformed for two times, right?PrincessMariposaBarbie (talk) 12:53, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Pirate Copies Do not link to pirate copies on this wiki. Pirate copies are ILLEGAL. Watch them if you want to, that's none of my concern, but do not upload images or footage from pirate copies to the wiki. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 16:25, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Seen It I have seen the movie but i am not spoiling the details till 11st March. No excuses. Even though all the voice cast are revealed i will not tell the story of how it turned out. Just saying. PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 15:46, February 20, 2014 (UTC) New Game I found this link to a Barbie: The Pearl Princess puzzle game if anyone is interested. http://www.barbie.com/en-us/game/Pearl-Princess-Puzzle-Party. PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 14:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC)